


The Sound of Your Voice in My Ear

by plinys



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Customer Service & Tech Support, Hacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oliver works for the university's tech support hotline and Connor needs some help getting into "his" email account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Your Voice in My Ear

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt over on tumblr by anon: "could you do a coliver au, where oliver works at the uni's tech support and connor calls for some reason and finds his voice really sexy? (also no murder please.)"
> 
> not beta'd cause i don't have a beta for this fandom yet ):

Oliver had been working for the campus Tech Support long enough that he was pretty sure he had heard everything, from accidently flushing their phones down the toilet (rice and the grace of god being the suggested remedy) or campus internet access suspended for illegal downloads (use a proxy for god’s sakes how is that not a known fact).

There wasn’t much that surprised him anymore.

Still, there were moments where he might have been almost surprised, the conversation he was currently having was one of those.

The man on the other end of the line has spent the last minute coming up with some (probably bullshit) story about how he had forgotten his campus email password, and also conveniently had forgotten his student pin and thus couldn’t request a new password to be sent to his backup email.

“I can’t just tell you your password over the phone,” Oliver tried to explain to person on the other end.

“Yeah, no, okay, but can’t you override the pin requirement?”

 _Technically_ he could, but it wasn’t something that he was _supposed_ to do, still there was something in the other guy’s tone, desperation maybe, that made Oliver a little bit more willing.

“Sure, what’s your name, I’ll pull your account up.”

“Asher,” the guy replies quickly, a bit too quickly.

“Last name?”

“Uh, Millhou- stone! Millstone- shit,” there’s a sound of somebody fumbling with the receiver on the other end, and in the background he thinks he hears a female voice say, _“Connor! Hang up the phone,”_ in a frantic tone, before he’s greeted with a dial tone.

\---

Three hours later at the end of his shift he gets another call from a very similar voice.

“Let me guess; Asher Millstone, you forgot your email password as well as your student pin, and you definitely aren’t some friends of his trying to hack it for some prank,” Oliver says before he can even launch into his explanation from before.

“I should probably just hang up now,” the voice on the other end says.

“That might be best.”

“Though, before I do,” he continues, “if I told you that you had a really sexy voice would you be more or less inclined to help me.”

There was a variety of things that Oliver’s voice had been called, working the phones for Middleton U’s Tech Support meant that he had heard more insults than compliments.

He had desperate girls who flirted with him in hopes that would magically fix their macbooks, drunk frat boys that asked what he was wearing, among other instances- but nobody had sounded quiet so- “Why do you need it?”

“I need his notes, otherwise I’m going to fail my midterm on Monday,” there’s an interruption from the other end as the female voice from before calls out _“we all are,”_ before the guy speaks up again, “Asher said he was going to share with us so we spent the weekend doing this big project for AS and last minute decided to pull one over on us. You would _literally_ be saving my life right now if you help me out.”

A small part of Oliver, definitely not the one that was still reeling from what almost sounded like a genuine compliment at about his voice, realized that he wanted to help this guy (and what was probably his girlfriend), because he knew all too well about jerks like this Asher person apparently was.

He took one almost traitorous look around the nearly empty IT station, before replying, “you don’t happen to know his student ID number?”

There was more shuffling on the other end, a slightly muffled conversation, before the voice returned with a, “apparently not.”

“Then I really can’t-“

“We have his phone, if we could just get the reset email sent there without the pin that’s all we need-“

“Have you tried the phone’s password?”

The pause between his question and an answer on the other end was far too long before, “it’s too short to be the password to the email address.”

“Right, those need to be eight, but a pin is-“

“Four! Right, Lauren-“

“It’s _Laurel,”_ a different female background voice called out.

“Check if the pins match.”

He waits, fingers drumming against the countertop of his desk as he waited for what he expected to be some noise of triumph from the other side of, instead what he gets is a few muffled curses, before the slightly charming voice is back in his ear with a very regretful, “no luck.”

Really Oliver should just tell them that there’s nothing else he can do, he shouldn’t have even done this much, but it’s a Saturday night and anybody who is locked in a room trying to study (or trying to hack their friends email in order to study) has to be a semi-decent person, right?

So, he takes a deep breath before deciding to do something that he will most certainly regret later.

“What’s your room number?”

“What?”

“Where you are right now- is it a study room in the library or a dorm room or-“

“We’re in Study Room B4,” the guy answers this time, before asking the inevitable, “why?”

“Because I get off in ten minutes and am very too generous of a person.”

Silence reigns over the line for all of ten seconds before he gets the triumphant noise that he had expected to hear earlier, “thank you, thank you, you seriously won’t regret this.“

He let the voice on the other end express his thanks for a few minutes more before he cut him off with a comment of, “I have to go clock out, then I’ll head over there.”

\---

As he stood in the elevator watching it rise up to the eighth floor Oliver was already beginning to realize that this was a terrible idea, the regret that had been a mere hint back at his work station now grew into something bigger.

He knew that wasn’t too late for him to turn around and go back to his own apartment.

It’s not like the guy on the phone even knew his name and really what were they going to do if Oliver didn’t show up, it’s not as though they could report him for not taking part in activities that were definitely against the school policy, if not _illegal_.

The only side effect of him leaving would be that the guy with the far too charming voice would fail his exam, as would his friends.

Maybe that would serve them right, for all Oliver knew they could be-

His train of thought was cut off when the elevator doors opened to reveal not just the usual stacks of books, but a figure leaning against them looking sinfully good, completely out of his league, but still to the point where he kind of just wanted to stop in his tracks and appreciate the view.

That was until the figure opened his mouth, and in a suddenly far too familiar voice says, “please tell me you’re the tech guy?”

Even if he wasn’t Oliver would have just about sworn he was, once that slightly crooked smile was turned on him.

“I’m assuming you’re ‘not Asher,’ right?”

“It’s Connor, actually.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you Connor Actually.”

The guy’s laugh was just about as charming as face, none of this was even close to being fair and Oliver could already see the long cold shower that was going to await him once he made it back to his apartment after this.

“You’re funny, I like that,” Connor says, as if that’s just a thing normal people say before leaning the way to the study room where three other very distressed students sit around trying to take notes in an obviously rushed manner. “Our savior has arrived,” he says announcing Oliver to the group.

“Thank God,” one of the girls says, and suddenly there’s an onslaught of thanks being thrown his way.

“Just give me a computer and ten minutes,” Oliver says, holding up his hands to stop their thanks, and quick as can be he’s shown to a seat with a laptop pressed in front of him that obviously is in need of a few tune-ups. He bites down his complaints about that and instead gets to work hacking his way in.

The group of students seem to turn back to their work at once, except for the one guy, Connor, who stares at Oliver in an almost unnerving way as he hacks into the email account.

Maybe it has something to do with the staring, but he finds himself speaking without even realizing it, “you know normally people take me out to dinner before asking me to hack the school’s servers.”

Oliver expects it to be laughed off like a joke, what he does not respect is the response that he gets, “What are you doing Monday night?”

“What?”

“Monday night,” Connor repeats, “are you busy?”

“Uh, no- not that I’m aware of.”

“Now you are,” he states, matter of fact.

“And what exactly am I doing? Hacking something else?”

“No,” he says in a tone of voice that had Oliver looking away from the numbers sprawling across the computer screen and up to whether the other guy is still clearly staring at him, “I’m taking you to dinner, once I ace my exam, as thanks.”

Oliver rolls his eyes and moves back to the code, “I don’t need a _pity date_.”

“This isn’t a pity date,” he quickly clarifies, “I, well, I wasn’t kidding when I said you had a sexy voice.”

“Oh.”

“So, Monday?”

“Yeah, I- I could do Monday.”

 

 

 


End file.
